Rhodey once gave a dare
by 3mee
Summary: The dare Rhodey gives Pepper... I swear the story is better than the summary. One-shot. (Edited)


**Someone deserves an apology! For the disappearance and the text that came up. I sorted out that problem.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own IM:AA. Duhh you should know that by now.**

_**At the Tony's house...**_

The door bell rang.

Howard walked over to open the door. When he opened the door he met James Rhodes and Pepper Potts, his son's best friends that were currently in a heated debate.

'I am not lame!' Pepper argued, brushing snow from her coat.

Rhodey entered the house and said, 'Yeah, says the girl who DOESN'T TAKE DARES!'

Rhodey had drunk a really sugary drink earlier in the afternoon, and was getting hyper by each passing second. So hyper that now Pepper was getting fed up with him.

'Your dares are life threatening and just plain stupid.'

Rhodey crossed his arms, 'Tony takes my dares and he's still alive.'

Pepper stepped in the house as well and started to take off her boots, '1.' She said, 'He only agrees to them because you threaten to tell his embarrassing secrets to everyone. And 2. He's still alive because he is incredibly lucky.'

Howard closed the door behind them not sure of what to say, said, 'Ummm. . . Tony might be in the armory, you could go use the teleporter in his room. . . '

Pepper turned to him, 'Give me a dare, so I can prove I'm not lame.'

'I'm not sure if I should get in the middle of this,' Howard replied, nervously tugging at his collar.

'You heard the –cough, lame, cough- lady! Give her a dare!'

Howard shrugged, 'Alright. Go lick a lamp post.'

'What?'

'When I was your age my friends and I would dare each other to lick a pole when it is cold out.' He explained.

Rhodey slowly turned to face Pepper, 'Well it _**is**_ pretty cold out.'

'No!' Pepper quickly protested, 'I'll look like an idiot!'

'Isn't that the point of a dare? To make someone look stupid or make them feel awkward?' Howard asked, puzzled.

Rhodey beamed at Howard, 'This man is a genius.'

Pepper rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk to Tony's room, 'What. Ever.'

Tony had set up a kind of teleporter at his room, so that he could go home and come back to his armory faster, plus it helped him to get daily supplies like food, etc easily. Pepper and Rhodey used the teleporter.

_**At the armory...**_

'Hey Pepper, hey Rhodey,' Tony greeted them.

'Tony,' Pepper crossed the armory to where Tony was standing with his armor, 'Do you think I'm lame because I don't do dares?'

'No! Of course not!' Tony said, a little too quickly.

'His say doesn't count!' Rhodey countered, 'He is biased to agree with you because he has a crush on you!'

'Rhodey!' Tony shushed.

'Everyone knows it's not a secret!' Rhodey rolled his eyes.

'Alright. Its five O'clock. I can only stay till seven so we better get a move on,' Pepper said, changing the subject.

'Why?'

'My dad set a curfew.'

'That's lame.'

'My dad are not lame! And neither am I!'

Tony sighed, 'Not this again! Look, Rhodey, just give her a dare! Not a Rhodey dare, not a Tony dare, a Pepper dare. Specifically tailored for her so that both of you can just drop it and get on with your lives!'

'...Thats a good idea', Pepper spoke slowly at first after Tony's rant.

Rhodey put his hands on his hips, 'Fine... let's see... what would be a Pepper dare? Hmmm... Ah-hah! I've got it!'

Pepper, clearly worried, asked, 'I'm afraid to ask but what is it?'

Rhodey started maniacally laughing, causing Pepper and Tony to take a step back and share a worried glance.

'Remember you have to do this. No backing out now.'

'I am really starting to regret this,' Pepper said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tony nodded, 'This is never a good sign.'

Rhodey strode over to them, circling them menacingly, 'I dare you, Pepper, to make out with our buddy, Tony, over here.'

'What?' Pepper screeched and Rhodey watched in satisfaction as Tony's jaw dropped.

'I know, I know my dares are gross and disgusting-'

'-Hey-' Tony interjected, offended.

Rhodey just continued as if nothing had happened, '-but I tried to dial it down. Just for you.'

'I'm not sure-' Tony started.

'-Tony?' Pepper interrupted.

'Yeah?'

'Shut up.' Pepper grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in to complete the dare. Her sudden actions stunned Tony, but only momentarily, He soon responded by wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss.

Rhodey, being a kid-like-hyper Rhodey, just stood there awkwardly.

After a couple of minutes he spoke up, 'You guys can stop now.'

Then, 'I'm still here, you know!'

Then, 'Come on! You've got to come up for air sometime! No? Really? Okay. . . okay. . . You know what? You two are grossing me out.'

Then, 'Yeah. . . I should go make me some cocoa.'

**This is kind of a remake of what I read somewhere, but I seriously can't remember. O.O**

**3**

**3mee.**


End file.
